Alice In Madness
by Dark-Alex-Demon1
Summary: Quand Luna est brusquement propulsée dans le pays des merveilles, cette dernière est troublée d'apprendre qu'elle est la nouvelle Alice. Mais qui l'aidera à lever la malédiction qui pèse sur certains habitants de Poudlard ? Et qui sont-ils ? "Alors comme ça, Draco est notre chapelier ?" "Notre chapelier ? Tu veux rire ! C'est plutôt le tien !"
1. Prologue - The Beginning

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bienvenue sur ma deuxième fiction (encore vivante) sur ce site et également la première à intégrer l'univers Harry Potter, j'ai nommé: Alice in Madness !_

_...Oui, bon... c'est le même titre qu'un jeu vidéo, je l'ai pas inventé... Mais on s'en fout !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à J.K. Rowlings et que celui d'Alice au pays des merveilles appartient à Lewis Caroll (décédé depuis longtemps, celui-là). Seul l'intrigue que j'écris ci-dessous avec ces deux univers m'appartient. Que je vois personne me piquer mon idée et me plagier !_

_Les chapitres ne seront pas poster rapidement, car je veux être absolument sûr d'écrire quelque chose de bon et de potable pour vous. Merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension. Ah ! Les conseils et les reviews sont très apprécier ! :3_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p>Alice In Madness<p>

**Prologue - **The Beginning

_Bleu._ C'était la couleur du ciel qu'il y avait dans ses yeux azur, un aquarium d'air reflétant l'autre côté du miroir, mais qui maintenant, ne reflétait plus rien du tout. _Blond._ Les cheveux de la couleur de l'épi de maïs, semblable à la crinière d'un cheval au gré du vent, mais qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à la fourrure boueuse de l'ours enragé._ Rouge._ Comme le cœur de la Reine, la couverture entourant l'enfant de la Duchesse, les roses qui sont peints en rouge dans le labyrinthe. _Rouge._ Comme le sang dégoulinant sur le sol du pays des merveilles, celui qui se faufilait lentement hors du corps décapité de la dernière Alice. Ce même sang qui s'infiltrait dans ses cheveux blonds, sa robe bleue et qui s'étendait sur sa peau devenue incroyablement blanche et froide. La Reine de cœur avait une nouvelle fois vaincue et cette fois, aucune Alice ne lui échapperait.

« Mm. Quelle idiote ! »

Le loir s'avança discrètement sur les cases du jeu d'échec, faisant bien attention d'éviter le sang sur chacune d'entre elles. Il arriva en face du corps d'Alice et s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour fixer les yeux vides et globuleux de la jeune fille, passant sa main sur ses propres moustaches qui frétillaient légèrement. Un mauvais rictus passa alors sur les lèvres du loir avant qu'il ne se relève. Et soudain, celui-ci envoya valser la tête de leur « sauveuse » quelques mètres plus loin à l'aide d'un coup de pied magistral.

« Et une autre de moins, une ! » s'exclama le loir en riant et en dansant.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par le lièvre de mars, qui bondissait et tremblait comme une feuille en regardant partout autour de lui. Ce dernier se tenait la tête et avait fini par fixer le visage rebondissant d'Alice d'un air horrifié, avant de laisser échapper un couinement indescriptible à travers ses dents.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mon cher, mais c'est horrible ! Sa majesté lui a tranché la tête, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver ! Comment allons-nous lever la malédiction, à présent que nous avons perdu notre Alice ? » couina-t-il à nouveau en se cachant les yeux, trop effrayé pour continuer de regarder le résultat de cette décapitation soudaine.

Le loir s'arrêta soudainement de rire et de danser et se tourna vers le lièvre de mars, un air sceptique sur le visage. Il croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à taper du pied.

« Mon ami, aurais-tu perdu la tête ? demanda le loir avant de pointer un doigt rageur vers le corps d'Alice. Cette fille aurait été incapable de battre la Reine de coeur ! Tu as vu comment elle a terminée après avoir passé quelques jours ici ?

- Perdu la tête ? Perdu la tête ! Oui, peut-être... Je ne sais plus. L'ai-je vraiment perdue ? s'écria le lièvre en doublant ses tremblements.

- Non, mon ami, tu ne l'as pas perdue. Mais tu es fou. Fou ! Comme chacun d'entre nous ici ! Ne le vois-tu pas ? »

Alors que le loir s'attendait à ce que le lièvre s'enfuit en courant, les cris de ce dernier se transformèrent instantanément en rire, de même que ces tremblements qui disparurent aussitôt pour se changer en bondissement fulgurant. Il sautilla autour du loir et du corps ensanglanté d'Alice, déblatérant des propos sans intérêt, mais qui finirent par donner un sens à la conversation.

« Fou ? Je suis fou ? Fou ! Ahah !s'égosilla le lièvre avant de se calmer soudainement. Mais alors mon cher, si je suis fou et que vous l'êtes également, comment savoir si ce que nous voyons n'est pas une divagation sans queue ni tête de nos subconscients ? »

Le loir se mit donc à réfléchir à la demande de son ami, puis eut un sourire presque imperceptible en trouvant la solution quelques instants plus tard. Il se tourna vers le lièvre et ouvrit les bras vers le ciel pour montrer sa joie névrosée en s'approchant lentement.

« Mon ami, c'est pourtant très simple ! expliqua le loir tout en se mettant à tourner pour danser. Nous n'avons qu'à le demander à quelqu'un qui n'est pas fou et nous aurons ainsi notre réponse !

- Mais qui ne l'est pas, mon cher ? N'as-tu pas dit à l'instant que tout le monde ici délirait ? » fit remarquer le lièvre en se frottant la patte sur son oreille.

Aussitôt que le lièvre eut terminé sa phrase, un léger rire cristallin se fit entendre derrière les buissons et un joli petit lapin blanc aux yeux roses en sortit. Il avait l'air d'être révolté par quelque chose et fixait la décapitation d'Alice les sourcils froncés. Il s'approcha doucement des deux déséquilibrés, en faisant de légers bonds, avant de s'arrêter devant le massacre.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre conversation, chers monsieurs, mais il me semble que vous vous trompez en déclarant que tout le monde a perdu la raison. Je suis l'un des êtres les plus sains d'esprit que l'on puisse trouver dans cet endroit, je vous prie donc de ne pas me mettre dans le même contexte que tous les autres ! déclara le petit lapin d'une voix remplie de colère. Et pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez tous les deux, ce que vous voyez en ce moment est aussi réel que vos propres existences, pauvres fous.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! hurla le lièvre en recommençant à trembler. Nous avons perdu l'Alice de cette génération ! Nous ne pourrons pas lever la malédiction avant des années ! Sa majesté nous tuera tous !

- Là-dessus, vous avez une nouvelle fois tort, monsieur, annonça le lapin en s'asseyant confortablement sur la case d'échec où il se trouvait. La Reine ne nous tuera pas, elle préférera sûrement nous utiliser comme esclaves que de nous arracher la tête. Ce que vous avez dit était complètement absurde, tout comme le fait que vous ayez perdu l'Alice de cette génération.»

Tandis que le lièvre continuait de trembler et de lancer des cris stridents ici et là, le loir se tourna vers le petit lapin blanc d'un mauvais œil et s'avança à la hauteur de ce dernier pour le fixer dans les yeux. Puis, un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Ah, vraiment ? interrogea le loir en se retenant de rire. Ce n'est pas notre Alice ? Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle ait pu arriver jusqu'ici, hein ? N'est-ce pas vous qui êtes supposé servir de passage entre les deux mondes ? »

Le petit lapin blanc secoua sa tête et émit un petit grognement pour exprimer son mécontentement. Il finit par toucher la jambe du cadavre et la tapota quelques instants.

« Cette fille était une idiote, fit remarquer le lapin avant de retirer ses pattes du corps froid de l'adolescente. J'essayais d'attirer l'attention de la véritable Alice, quand cette petite sotte m'a vu et a décidé de me suivre. Elle aurait dû savoir que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Voilà où ça l'a menée !

- Ahah ! s'écria le loir en pointant le lapin d'un air victorieux. Alors, dans ce cas, vous admettez que vous avez commis une erreur en amenant cette imbécile ici !

- Une erreur, certes, approuva le lapin blanc en poussant le doigt du loir sur le côté avec l'aide de sa patoche, mais une erreur qui nous sera bien utile. Après tout, la Reine de cœur est certaine d'avoir tué votre Alice, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle croit l'avoir tué ! tonna le loir en prenant la tête de la mauvaise Alice dans ses mains. Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs ! Après tout, il y a toujours qu'une seule fille aux cheveux blonds arpentant ses terres tous les vingt ans ! Pourquoi cela changerait-il, hein ? »

Le loir donna à nouveau un coup de pied dans la tête de la blondinette, et celle-ci alla se perdre quelques parts dans les buissons de la forêt.

« Mais parce que la Reine a tué un imposteur, bien sûr ! rajouta le loir en recommençant à s'esclaffer.

- Je vais la chercher ! Je vais la chercher ! siffla le lièvre en partant à la recherche de la figure du charlatan.

- Exactement, confirma le lapin en essuyant ses jolies pattes blanches imprégnées de sang sur le sol. Et peut-être que, pour la première depuis des milliers d'années, cette Alice pourra tous vous sortir de la malédiction et rendre à ce pays sa splendeur d'autrefois.

- Oh, je n'y compterai pas trop, Monsieur le Lapin blanc, murmura le loir avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il faudrait déjà que cette petite puisse survivre à l'aventure qui l'attend, et que le chapelier accepte de l'aider dans sa quête. Ça ne sera pas facile.

- À vous entendre, j'ai l'impression que vous préféreriez que la malédiction ne soit pas levée, fit remarquer le lapin avant de s'étirer. Au lieu de déblatérer ces paroles inutiles sur ce sujet qui, de toute évidence, ne vous dit pas grand-chose, pourquoi ne retourneriez pas vers votre chapelier pour boire une tasse de thé, vous et votre cinglé d'ami le lièvre ! »

Pour réponse, le lièvre revenu avec la tête de la mauvaise Alice dans ses mains et le loir recommencèrent à rire. Ils partirent donc tous les deux dans la direction de la forêt, laissant le petit lapin blanc seul avec le corps de la jeune fille.

« J'espère que cette fois, vous ramènerez la bonne Alice et qu'elle sera capable de défier sa majesté ! » hurla le loir tandis que lui et le lièvre s'amusait à se lancer la tête de l'imposteur en chemin.

Le lapin blanc les ignora et partit dans l'autre direction, trop frustré pour répondre à ces aliénés, mais aussi trop heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une Alice digne de ce nom.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, petit loir, chuchota le lapin en arrivant devant la porte menant vers l'autre monde. Cette Alice dépassera le plus loin de vos espérances. »

Et il disparut dans un dernier bond.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce petit début. Ne vous en faites pas, l'univers d'Harry Potter est intégrer dans le prochain chapitre !<em>

_Les reviews et les avis sont très appréciées ! :3_

_Merci à Melian-Chan pour avoir corriger ce prologue !_


	2. I - La tête à l'envers

_Après environs un mois d'absence, voici enfin la suite de cette charmante histoire ! Désolé de l'attente que j'ai apporter, mais trouver la façon dont j'allais introduire Luna à été plus compliqué que prévu et j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à essayer de corriger ce chapitre._

_Encore une fois, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings et celui d'Alice au pays des merveilles à Lewis Caroll que je modifie un peu à ma sauce. Seul l'intrigue de cette histoire m'appartient._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Alice In Madness<p>

**Chapitre I** – La tête à l'envers

« Luna, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais redescendre de cet arbre ? demanda une jeune rousse tandis qu'elle regardait vers le haut avec un air désespéré. Si tu continues comme ça, j'irai rejoindre les autres sans toi !

- Oh, mais Ginny ! s'exclama Luna assise sur une des plus hautes branches. Puisque je te dis qu'il y a des énormus à babilles dans cet arbre !

- Les énormus à babilles n'existent pas, Luna ! lui répondit Ginny, exaspérée. Il n'y a absolument aucune preuve de leur existence !

- Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas me prouver qu'ils n'existent.» rajouta Luna avec un étrange sourire.

Ginny soupira de mécontentement et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, jetant un regard frustré vers son amie. Elle finit pas capituler en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de Luna et laissa tomber le rationnel pour user de la stratégie.

« Bon, d'accord, commença-t-elle en parlant assez fort pour que Luna puisse l'entendre. Admettons pour un moment que les énormus à babilles existent, ne penses-tu pas qu'ils se sont enfuis depuis un bon moment déjà ? »

Alors que notre lunatique cherchait un moyen de grimper un peu plus haut, celle-ci arrêta immédiatement son ascension pour dévisager la jolie Weasley. En réfléchissant, Luna eut soudainement une illumination dans ses yeux et Ginny su qu'elle avait gagné la bataille.

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu as absolument raison ! s'écria Luna avec une voix larmoyante. En me voyant monter dans leur nid, ils ont sûrement pris peur et sont partis se cacher à l'intérieur d'un nouvel arbre ! »

En entendant cette phrase, un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de l'adolescente à la chevelure rouge tandis que notre blondinette essayait tant bien que mal de descendre afin de mettre pied à terre. Cette dernière avait bien du mal, car les branches étaient assez dispensées entre elles et elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer de tomber lourdement sur la terre ferme. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait à vingt mètre du sol, son œil fut attiré par l'apparition et la disparition soudaine d'un point blanc dans le paysage. Curieuse comme elle était, elle se posa doucement sur la branche juste en-dessous de ses pieds et se mit à scruter les alentours à la recherche de ce point blanc.

« Luna, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? questionna Ginny d'une voix agacée. Cela fait déjà une demi-heure que nous devrions être à la salle sur demande, tu veux faire attendre Harry et les autres plus qu'il ne le faut ? »

Luna ne lui répondit pas et continua d'inspecter l'horizon. Soudain, la jeune fille eut une expression de surprise et pointa un endroit spécifique derrière Ginny, la bouche entrouverte.

« Regarde là-bas ! cria Luna en s'animant plus que coutume. Est-ce que tu le vois ? »

Ginny se retourna promptement, se demandant ce qui pourrait bien intéresser Luna autant, à savoir n'importe quoi, mais la rouquine ne vit rien du tout et elle grogna de mécontentement.

« Il y a un lapin, juste là ! s'aiguillonna Luna en se tenant dans les branches avec seulement une main. Il est blanc comme la neige et se dirige droit vers nous en courant !

- Luna, ça suffit maintenant ! s'irrita brusquement Ginny, ayant assez des visions invisibles de son amie. Il n'y a pas de lapin blanc dans cette partie de la cour et les autres nous attendent ! Alors arrête de jouer comme une enfant et descends immédiatement de cet arbre ! Tu as seize ans, maintenant ! »

Mais l'adolescente aux yeux rêveurs ne l'écouta pas et se mit à gesticuler de plus en plus, provoquant ainsi le mouvement rapide et dangereux de la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Le seul moyen pour Luna de s'accrocher allait bientôt se fendre et cette dernière était tellement focalisée sur le lapin courant vers elle qu'elle ne remarquait rien. Ginny, voyant ce qui allait probablement arriver, essaya du mieux qu'elle le pouvait d'attirer l'attention de son amie afin de la prévenir du danger, mais rien à faire, Luna ne la voyait pas.

« Ginny, regarde ! s'écria Luna à nouveau en se penchant et regardant maintenant vers les racines de l'arbre. Le lapin ! Il a disparu dans un... oh ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la branche s'était déjà cassée sous son poids, la faisant ainsi tomber rapidement et dangereusement vers le sol. Ginny hurla de terreur, mais Luna ne fit aucun son et, au moment où elle crut qu'elle allait sombrer, le sol se déroba sous son corps et elle bascula dans un gigantesque trou ressemblant étrangement à un puits très profond.

Au début, Luna se disait qu'elle allait finir par atterrir quelque part, une légère peur l'envahissant peu à peu, mais ce puits était si profond et elle descendait si lentement qu'elle finit par remarquer qu'elle avait absolument tout son temps pour observer tout autour d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir aussi peur. Elle vit alors des étagères et des tiroirs de toutes sortes placardés sur les parois du gouffre, ce qui était inhabituel. Elle vit également des cartes géographiques du monde sorcier ainsi que des tableaux de différents paysages et de différents portraits accrochés sur des clous. Cela surprit Luna plus que tout et elle décida de prendre un objet sur une des étagères, qui se trouva être un pot de marmelade à l'orange complètement vide, ce qui l'a fit sentir déçue, avant qu'elle le repose sur une table un peu plus loin dans sa descente.

« Eh bien ! s'exclama Luna en croisant ses bras. Lorsque je remonterai, Ginny ne me croira jamais ! J'espère qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop de mon absence... »

Se demandant soudain à quelle longitude et latitude elle se trouvait, Luna baissa les yeux vers le sol afin de voir à quelle distance il se trouvait, mais, à la place, elle constata que son uniforme s'était transformé en une étrange robe bleue ciel, un tablier blanc l'entourant. Elle trouva cela bien étrange, mais c'était Luna et elle préféra en rire plutôt que de s'en préoccuper plus que d'habitude. Cependant, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Luna commença à en avoir marre d'être en chute libre et elle se mit à se parler à elle-même pour passer le temps. Qu'allait-il lui arriver lorsqu'elle arriverait en bas ? Est-ce qu'elle atterrirait de l'autre côté de la terre ? C'était peu probable, elle brûlerait probablement au centre avant d'y arriver.

« Oh Ginny ! chuchota-t-elle d'un air triste. Je suis si désolé de t'avoir laissée toute seule là-haut ! J'aurais dû t'écouter ou t'amener avec moi, ça aurait été tellement plus amusant que de rester seule ! »

Soudain, des traces rouges et des griffures énormes apparurent sur les cloisons et les meubles du terrier, qui, elle s'en doutait maintenant, était probablement celui du lapin qu'elle avait vu. Et plus elle descendait, plus les traces rouges étaient nombreuses. Elle s'en approcha durant sa chute, se demandant ce que c'était, et décida d'en toucher avec ses doigts, découvrant ainsi avec horreur que sa véritable origine était du sang humain et qu'il était encore chaud. Elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit une inscription demandant de l'aide et elle retint sa respiration durant un moment, trop horrifiée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » murmura-t-elle en voyant le sang commencer à s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Puis, brusquement, elle atterrit sur un tas de branchages et de feuilles mortes et sa chute prit fin. Ce fut ensuite la noirceur totale.

« Est-ce qu'elle ira bien ? demanda une voix de jeune fille familière.

- Elle n'a pas subi un très grand traumatisme, elle devrait se réveiller bientôt, lui répondit une voix un peu plus vieille. Par contre, elle devra rester ici pour la nuit.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien aller, Madame Pomfresh ?

- Miss Weasley, avez-vous si peu confiance en mes capacités ? »

Luna ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses paupières papillonnant légèrement sous la lumière et son mal de tête presque insupportable. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ? Elle croyait avoir atterri dans un terrier tout en douceur ! Luna releva lentement la tête afin de voir où elle se trouvait. Elle ne sut ce qu'elle ressentit entre le soulagement et la déception d'être à l'infirmerie. Mais elle fut contente de revoir Ginny. Comme elle avait hâte de tout lui raconter !

« Ginny ? demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée. Ginny, c'est toi ?

- Luna ! s'exclama Ginny en s'approchant de son amie. Oh mon dieu, Luna ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oh, Ginny ! répondit Luna les yeux remplis de larmes. Ginny, comme j'aurais aimé que tu puisses venir avec moi dans le terrier du lapin ! Je m'ennuyais tellement toute seule à tomber dans le vide ! J'ai eu l'impression que ça a duré durant des heures ! Oh ! Et les tableaux accrochés sur les cloisons, ils étaient si beaux, si magnifiques ! Tu aurais aimé les voir, j'en suis sûr ! »

Et elle continua à parler du terrier ainsi pendant quelques minutes de plus, rendant Madame Pomfresh soudainement inquiète du coup que Luna avait reçu sur la tête, mais Ginny lui dit que tout allait parfaitement bien et que Luna avait seulement une imagination débordante, que c'était dans sa nature. C'est à ce moment que la lunatique se mit à parler de son inquiétude.

« Mais Ginny, j'ai eu si peur, là-bas, toute seule ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Il y avait...

- Luna, Luna ! interrompit Ginny avec une voix assez autoritaire. Luna, écoutes-moi. Le sol ne s'est pas dérobé sous tes pieds et tu n'es pas tombée dans un trou. Tout ce que tu as vu n'a jamais existé. Tu es tombée de l'arbre et tu t'es cognée la tête, le reste n'est jamais arrivé.

- Mais Ginny !

- Luna, stop ! reprit Ginny en lui lâchant la main. Je vais aller voir les autres pour leur dire que tu vas bien. Toi, tu resteras ici et tu prendras le temps de bien te reposer. »

Puis elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Luna seule avec Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière s'approcha de la table à côté du lit de la blonde et remplit un verre d'un liquide transparent que Luna reconnu comme étant un calmant contre les maux de tête. Madame Pomfresh l'apporta ensuite à ses lèvres et l'obligea à boire la substance.

« Ça devrait calmer votre mal de tête d'ici quelques minutes, lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau. Essayez de dormir, maintenant.

- Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda Luna d'une voix fluide.

La vieille femme se retourna vers l'adolescente, attendant la suite de sa question.

« Quelle heure est-il ? questionna-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Il est dix-sept heures, lui répondit-elle avec nonchalance. Vous êtes restée inconsciente durant plus d'une demi-heure. »

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte et Luna se retrouva seule, laissant son cerveau défiler les images du sang sur les parois du terrier tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Elle finit par se recoucher sur le dos, essayant de s'endormir pour suivre les conseils de Madame Pomfresh. Et tandis qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil profond, on put voir sous son lit les yeux roses d'un petit lapin blanc observer la pièce dans la pénombre.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimer et que j'ai bien représenté les personnalités des personnages de Ginny et de Luna, du moins avoir fait le mieux que je le pouvais. S'il y a des erreurs grammaticales, de frappes, d'orthographe, en rapport avec le monde d'Harry Potter ou que vous voulez tout simplement me faire part de votre avis, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on pense de nos écrits et de recevoir des commentaires constructifs !<em>

_Je ne peux pas dire quand le prochain chapitre sera poster, mais j'ai déjà commencer à y réfléchir. C'est déjà un début, non ?_

**_Merci à Melian-Chan de m'avoir fait remarquer les fautes dans ce chapitre ! _**


	3. II - La serrure sans clé

_Accueillez tous chaleureusement le deuxième chapitre de la fiction "Alice In Madness" ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les précédents et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! :3_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Alice In Madness<p>

**Chapitre 2** – La serrure sans clé

Après ces quelques jours d'automne passés à se morfondre, Ginny se retrouvait maintenant aux portes de l'infirmerie, le regard fixé sur une Luna perdue. Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit son amie aussi seule et la jeune rousse se demanda comment elle avait pu réagir de la sorte face à ces histoires qu'elle trouvait, habituellement, amusantes. La journée où elle avait vu sa meilleure amie dégringoler de l'arbre et heurter violemment le sol, elle était déjà tellement nerveuse à propos de leur retard que cet évènement et les propos de la blonde n'avait fait qu'empirer ses pensées, la rendant ainsi exécrable. Elle avait ensuite évité de rendre visite à son amie les jours suivant, craignant d'empirer son cas avec sa mauvaise humeur. Mais maintenant, la compagnie de Luna lui manquait affreusement et elle voulait absolument se racheter auprès d'elle. Ginny remit donc son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, nerveuse. Avant de venir, elle avait décidée de copier les notes de tous ses cours et d'aller prendre les devoirs de Luna afin de les lui apporter. Elle espérait que cela lui suffirait à se faire pardonner. Ou peut-être devrait-elle attendre un peu et revenir plus tard ?

« Oh, Ginny ! s'exclama Luna avec une grande joie lorsqu'elle vit son amie. Quelle joie de te revoir après tout ce temps ! Je me suis sentie très seule, tu sais !

- Bonjour Luna, la salua Ginny en s'approchant avant de s'asseoir. Excuse-moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt, ce n'était pas vraiment ma semaine, tu sais.

- Oh, Ginny ! Tu sais pourtant très bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir ! s'enthousiasma Luna avant de se redresser sur son lit. Oh ! Et devine quoi ? Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je pourrais sortir de l'infirmerie tout à l'heure ! Tu as sûrement dû comprendre qu'elle voulait me garder ici pour être sûr que je n'avais aucune séquelle importante, même si c'est absolument ridicule puisque je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit ! »

Ginny s'amusa de l'emballement gigantesque de Luna et rit un peu avec elle avant de lui donner les notes et les devoirs qu'elle avait pris. Luna la remercia immédiatement et la prit dans ses bras dans un élan d'affection soudain, ce qui fit sourire Ginny.

« Bon ! clama soudainement Ginny en se détachant. Et si tu me racontais une nouvelle fois cette histoire de lapin blanc ? J'adorerais l'entendre une nouvelle fois. »

Immédiatement après avoir fait sa demande, Ginny vit les yeux de Luna s'illuminer d'un grand éclat de joie et elle se mit à déblatérer son histoire une nouvelle, son cœur se remplissant de bonheur à l'idée que Ginny puisse la croire. Cette dernière sourit durant tout le monologue de son amie et ne cessait de se dire que Luna avait véritablement une très grande imagination, mais que c'était bel et bien comme ça qu'elle l'aimait. Puis, au bout de quelques heures, ce fut le moment pour Luna de finalement quitter l'infirmerie après cette longue période de repos forcée, mais Luna ne cessait d'insister pour qu'on l'aider à se lever, car la blondinette n'avait pas pu se dégourdir les jambes depuis bien longtemps !

« Oh ! Madame Pomfresh, j'ai peur ! Et si je ne sais plus comment je dois marcher, que vais-je faire ?

- Voyons Luna, vous n'allez pas avoir peur pour si peu ! » lui répondit Madame Pomfresh tout en l'aidant à se lever.

Luna se retrouva ainsi sur ses deux pieds et perdit l'équilibre un instant, un mal de tête la rattrapant soudain. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux et vit que tout était flou et sombre autour d'elle.

« Oh ! s'écria Luna avec une certaine panique. Mon dieu, Ginny, aide-moi ! Je n'arrive plus à rien voir et ça me fait peur ! »

Puis elle se calma et elle parvint à voir un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez. Un long corridor s'étendait devant elle et elle commença à marcher.

« Mais où suis-je ? se demanda-t-elle avant de voir un lapin blanc se déplacer à grand vitesse tout au fond. Oh ! Je suis à nouveau dans le terrier du lapin, c'est ça ? Quel dommage que Ginny ne soit pas là ! »

Cependant, elle oublia ce petit détail et se dépêcha de rejoindre le joli lapin, qui avait l'air de l'attendre impatiemment.

« Mais bon sang, Alice, dépêchez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

- Alice ? répéta Luna avant de se pencher vers le petit lapin. Monsieur, je crains que vous ne vous soyez trompé de personne. Mon prénom à moi n'est point Alice, mais bel et bien Luna Lovegood !

- Petite sotte ! répondit-il avec la mauvaise langue. Je sais très bien comment vous vous appelez, mais dans ce monde, vous vous appellerez Alice, un point c'est tout !

- Mais monsieur lapin...

- Il suffit ! coupa le lapin avant de partir à la course. Maintenant, cessez votre bavardage inutile et suivez-moi, vous avez beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de devoir vaincre la Reine Rouge ! »

La Reine Rouge ? Cette personne ne disait absolument rien à Luna et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait combattre quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait point ! Elle commença à suivre le lapin lorsqu'une nouvelle voix l'interpella.

« Alors comme ça, commença la voix avec une douce voix mélancolique, vous êtes la nouvelle Alice choisie par ce vieux lapin blanc ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, mais elle ne vit personne. Et où êtes-vous ?

- Ici, là, derrière vous ou peut-être là-bas ! s'exclama à nouveau la voix en faisant écho tout autour d'elle. Je suis partout et nulle part à la fois !

- Oh, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi et montrez-vous ! se fâcha Luna en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, remarquant au passage qu'elle avait à nouveau changé de vêtements. Je n'aime pas parler à des gens qui sont invisibles, c'est très impolis de votre part !

- Oh, excusez-moi ! allégua la voix avant qu'une longue queue de chat striée de différentes couleurs n'apparaisse, suivie du reste de son corps et, enfin, sa tête. Mais j'adore voir la tête que vous et les autres faites lorsque je vous rencontre. Vous êtes la première à ne pas être effrayée !

- Mais vous êtes un chat ! s'écria Luna avec surprise avant de sourire. Vous aussi, vous poursuivez le lapin blanc ?

- Qui, moi ? s'étonna le chat avant de faire la grimace. Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une girouette pour savoir d'où vient le vent ! Je suis le chat de Cheschire, nom d'une moustache ! D'ailleurs, parlant de lapin blanc, n'êtes-vous pas supposée le poursuivre ?

- Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai ! »

Luna s'excusa ensuite envers le chat de devoir s'en aller aussi brusquement et partit en courant, ne voulant pas manquer une seconde de vue le lapin blanc. Elle tourna ensuite le coin aussi vite qu'elle le put et eut tout juste le temps de voir le lapin disparaître derrière une petite porte qui se ferma à double tour.

« Oh non ! se plaignit-elle avant de s'approcher de la petite porte et d'essayer de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermé à clé. Il m'a semé ! Comment vais-je faire pour le suivre, maintenant ?

- On dirait que vous avez un léger petit problème ! »

Luna se retourna et vit le chat de Cheschire couché confortablement sur une table de verre, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle se mit aussitôt en colère.

« Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! s'égosilla-t-elle en pointant un doigt rageur vers lui. Vous avez fait exprès de me distraire pour le laisser prendre de l'avance, avouez-le !

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! lui répondit-il en se roulant sur le dos. Qui sait ? Peut-être étiez-vous un peu trop lente !

- Oh, arrêtez de m'insulter, ce n'est pas gentil ! se défendit Luna en déposant ses poings sur ses hanches. Pourquoi ne m'aideriez-vous pas, au lieu de m'observer dans votre coin ?

- Eh bien, les portes ont des serrures, les serrures ont besoins de clés et tu n'en as pas ! la ridiculisa-t-il en riant. N'est-ce pas fâcheux ?

- Oui, ça l'est, malheureusement ! fit remarquer Luna en ne prenant pas compte du tutoiement du chat. Sauriez-vous où je pourrais en trouver ?

- Eh bien, je crois savoir qu'il y a une de ces clés ici, sur cette table, dans cette pièce ! »

Il se déplaça donc dans les airs et Luna put voir que sur la table, caché sous le pelage du chat, se trouvait une petit clé en or à la forme étrange. Étais-ce un crâne qu'elle arrivait à distinguer sur cet objet ? Elle haussa les épaules et prit la clé, avant de se tourner vers la porte et de l'ouvrir l'instant d'après pour pouvoir y entrer. Sauf qu'au moment où elle y jeta un coup d'œil, elle se rendit compte que le couloir qui s'y trouvait n'était pas plus grand qu'un trou à rat et qu'elle était beaucoup trop grande et beaucoup trop large pour y entrer !

« Mais je ne pourrais jamais passer ! laissa-t-elle échapper avec un soupir de déception. N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de me rapetisser ?

- Je crois que ton vœu pourrait bien être exaucé, lui répondit le chat amusé. Tu n'as qu'à laisser ton besoin guider ta conduite ! »

Puis le chat disparu et Luna fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi voulait-il bien parler ? Elle revint à la table, espérant y trouver quelque chose. Quel soulagement a-t-elle vécu lorsqu'elle vit cette étrange bouteille accompagné d'une écriture l'incitant à la boire ! Néanmoins, elle vérifia quand même s'il n'y avait pas marqué le mot poison sur l'étiquette afin d'être prudente et, voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, se dépêcha de la boire à grande vitesse. Elle faillit le recracher sous son goût amer, mais l'avala quand même avec une légère grimace.

« Je n'aime cette sensation ! dit-elle avant d'apporter sa main à sa tempe. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est en train d'essayer de me plier sous toutes les coutures et c'est très désagréable ! »

Ce n'était pas exactement ça qui arriva, mais elle se retrouva bel et bien à seulement vingt-cinq centimètre de hauteur. Enfin heureuse d'avoir pu atteindre cette taille, Luna se retourna vers la porte et s'en approcha afin d'y entrer quand, soudain, alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir une seconde fois la porte avec la clé qu'elle avait gardé dans sa poche, elle entendit un étrange bruit. C'était comme une goutte d'eau qui serait tombée sur le sol, ou une larme. Luna trouva cela bizarre, quand tout à coup, elle vit une énorme larme rouge atterrir à quelques mètres d'elle et son cœur n'en fit qu'un bond.

« Mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle avec une main sur le cœur. Heureusement, elle n'a pas atterri sur moi ! Elle aurait tâché la jolie robe qu'on m'a offerte ! »

Mais, malheureusement pour Luna, une deuxième goutte tomba à côté d'elle, puis une autre, puis encore une autre sans jamais s'arrêter, tâchant ainsi sa magnifique robe bleutée. Ils en tombaient tellement et tellement que la pauvre Luna se retrouva entraîner dans une énorme mer écarlate complètement infernale ! Au début, elle se disait que ce ne devait pas être si horrible que ça, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la mer était en fait du sang, son visage pâlit.

« Mais pourquoi autant d'horreurs se trouvent-elles sur mon chemin ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Puis la mer lui fit traverser la porte et elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un la prendre et la redresser.

« Oups ! s'exclama Ginny avec un sourire tout en soutenant Luna. Fais attention, Luna ! Sinon tu pourrais refaire une chute ! »

Luna lança un regard perplexe vers Ginny avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était à nouveau dans l'infirmerie et elle soupira de soulagement. Cette visite dans cet endroit avait été un tantinet trop intense pour elle.

« Oh, Ginny ! pleura-t-elle de joie en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! »

Et tandis que Ginny et Madame Pomfresh essayait de consoler Luna sans rien comprendre, Luna vit avec une certaine crainte et joie la queue du chat de Cheschire disparaître dans le corridor.

* * *

><p><em>La suite n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis pour la suite et ce que vous pensez de ma fiction. Ces commentaires sont très appréciés, même si ce sont des commentaires constructifs négatifs. (Par contre, les insultes, j'accepte pas, hein.)<em>

_Merci beaucoup à Melian-Chan d'avoir corriger mon chapitre et de m'avoir donner son avis sur certaine partie du texte. Merci de prendre le temps de faire tout ça ! :3_


End file.
